Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer, Marissa and Holly are all best friends that live in Beverly Hills. They go on a road trip and unexpected things happen....COMPLETE!
1. It's Settled Then

**Disclaimer: The O.C. Belongs to the talented Josh Schwartz and the evil broadcasting company FOX who cancelled the O.C.**

**Summary: Summer, Marissa and Holly are all bff's that live in newport. They go on a road trip and unexpected things happen...**

"Hey coop, what took you so long" holly said as her friend entered her room.

"my parents are getting a divorce" she said trying not to cry

summer looked up from the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan _she was reading and looked at marissa

"coop, honey are you ok?" summer said getting up to hug marissa.

Holly got up to and hugged her after summer was done.

"it's not a big deal or anything" marissa said

"seriously marissa, like that fooled anyone" summer said smiling sympathetically

"here come sit down" holly said leading marissa to her bed.

"thanks hol" marissa said smiling at her

"do you want anything?" holly asked.

"nah im fine" marissa answered looking down

"i can not believe school starts in a week" holly said trying to lighten the mood

"i know" summer said

"we should go shopping tomorrow" holly said

"totally, you want to come riss?" summer asked marissa

"yeah sure" marissa said perking up a little

"oh my god look at this" summer said pointing to something on one of the pages in her mag

"wow" holly said looking at it

"that is soo nice" summer said

marissa walked over and saw what they were looking at.

"wow that is nice" marissa commented as she looked at a picture of a recently opened hotel in new york.

"we should so go there for the weekend" summer said enthusiastically

"sum, that hotel is in new york and like a gazillion dollars a night" marissa pointed out.

"so, money is no issue, and who doesnt love road trips?" holly said smiling at summer.

"so you in?" summer asked marissa.

Marissa paused

"Speaking as a child of divorce, you so do not want to be home right now, with your mom and dad fighting and packing their stuff – it is so awkward and sad" summer said persuasively

"okay" marissa agreed

"i'll call the hotel and get a reservation, you guys can go home and pack" holly said

"I have to tell my dad im leaving" summer said

"same" marissa said

"i never thought of that" holly said pouting.

"wait here" holly said as she bounced down the stairs

"daddy, can me and the girls go on a road trip?" holly asked

"sure my baby girl" her father said not looking up from his laptop.

"thanks dad"

she went up the stairs to find both her friends on their cell phones.

"thanks mom" marissa said "yeah i'll be home soon, ok bye" marissa closed her phone.

"cool, ok dad i'll see you when you get back, bye" summer looked at holly then marissa then smiled.

"ok so meet back here in say.." holly looked at her watch. "half an hour" she finished.

"kay see ya later" marissa walked out

"bye bye" summer said as she hugged holly

"later sum" holly said to her.

**TBC**

**I know it was a boring/short/random start but it will get better! Marissa is sort of the boring/good girl third wheel and summer and holly are more high maintenance and are closer friends. Ryan, seth and oliver – yes I know, oliver haha;) will make an appearance later on...**

**I love reviews hint hint haha please review and I promise the story will get better:)**


	2. Soggy Tissues

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Summer, Holly and Marissa had been on the road for a total of 5 minutes. 5 very long minutes.

"Marissa, can you stop driving like your 80 years old, we want to feel the wind in our hair and whatever people do on roadtrips." Holly said impatiently but sweetly.

"Well why don't one of you drive, get us a parking ticket, then we won't be going at all." Marissa said vindictively.

"Well Coop, I have to say, if we got pulled over we would probably be able to get out of a ticket. A little something I like to call. Sex appeal." Summer said confidently.

"What if its a woman?" Marissa asked smiling.

"Well, then we can just pray that she is a lesbian" Holly said matter-of-factly.

All the girls started laughing.

"Im not going to take that chance" Marissa said.

"What chance, one of us would be driving" Summer said confused.

"If we got pulled over by a lesbian cop, who knows what may happen" Marissa said screwing up her face.

"Ew" Summer said.

"Can we stop at the next Cafe, I need a coffee" Holly asked.

"Yeah im pretty sure there is one coming up soon" Marissa answered.

They stopped at a corner cafe and Holly and Summer went inside. "Hi there, can I please get a large mocca and a caramel slice" Summer asked. "And can I get a large caramel macchiato and a chocolate chip cookie." Holly asked. "Have here or to go?" The barista asked the girls. "Takeaway for both" Holly said. "Should be ready soon" The guy walked away.

"We should ask Coop if she wants anything" Summer said.

"I'll go" Holly said getting up and going out to Marissa's car.

"Coop, do you want anything?" Holly asked giving Marissa a fright.

"Hol, you scared me" Marissa said laughing.

"Do you want anything?" Holly asked again.

"No thanks" Marissa said. "Kay, we should be out soon" Holly said as she walked back into the cafe.

Inside, Summer was at the magazine stand and had like 10 magazines in her arms.

"Sum, why are you holding like every mag in the stands?" Holly asked.

"Well, we are gonna be on the road for ages and with Marissa driving we are going to need something to keep us entertained" Summer said.

Holly laughed. "So what have you got?" Holly asked taking some of the mags.

"Cosmo, Cleo, Instyle, Star Magazine, US Weekly, Vogue, Elle, Teen Vogue..." Holly read out the mag names.

"Yep, I got anthything and everything, even the Asian magazine" Summer said handing Holly the magazine.

"Large Mocca and caramel slice" the barista said looking around.

"Thats me" Summer said going over to the counter. "And, large macchiato and a chocolate chip cookie" he continued.

"Thanks" Holly said to the guy. Summer and Holly headed to the door with the mags and their coffees.

The alarm went off.

"Shit, the magazines" Holly said laughing. They went back inside the cafe laughing and went to the counter.

"Hi just these thanks" Summer said putting the mags on the counter.

"Just these?" the guy at the counter asked smiling.

"Yep, that's it" Summer said smiling back at the guy.

"Have a nice day" The guy said handing them the mags in a bag.

"You to, bye" the girls said.

They went out to the car laughing. "What's so funny?" Marissa asked.

"Summer didn't pay for the gazillion magazines she bought and the alarm went off" Holly said putting on her seatbelt.

"Ok are we ready to go?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Summer said.

"I almost forgot, I made a CD for the Road Trip" Holly said getting a CD out of her bag.

She handed it to Marissa to play. The first song came on.

"Hey it's our song" Marissa said.

"Girls just wanna have fun..." all the girls were singing at the top of their lungs.

"Marissa, when did you get this car?" Holly asked her.

"My mom bought it for me" she answered. "I guess she thought telling me about the divorce with car keys in her hand was better" Marissa said.

Holly and Summer looked at eachother awkwardly. "Well a car is better than no car" Summer said trying to cheer up Marissa.

"Yeah, thanks" Marissa said.

Summer felt something hot on her legs. "ew" she exclaimed. "What?" Marissa asked. Summer lookd at Holly, who had just spilled her coffee all over Marissa's brand new car's back seat.

"ohmygosh" Summer mouthed to Holly.

"Whats wrong?" Marissa asked getting annoyed.

"My coffee..." Holly began.

"is too hot, Holly's coffee is too hot" Summer said lying.

"Why did you say ew then?" Marissa asked.

"Because...my caramel slice is yuck" Summer answered but it came out sounding like a question.

"Let me try" Marissa said. Summer passed her the slice. "Its fine" Marissa said. "You have it then" summer said.

"What am I gonna do?" holly whispered to Summer.

"Um...i have a plan" Summer said.

"Coop, can I have that box of tissues on the dash board" Summer asked fake sniffling her nose.

"here" Marissa handed Summer the box. "thanks" summer said.

Holly took heaps of tissues and started wiping up the seat.

Summer took one and pretended to blow her nose.

"Sum, I hope your not coming down with something" Marissa said concerned.

Holly finished wiping the seat as best she could and handed the empty box back to Summer. "You took all the tissues?" Summer asked Holly. Holly gave her a guilty smile.

"Here Coop" Summer handed her the box.

"Wow, thats impressive, you must have had a really runny nose" Marissa said. "that was a brand new box" Marissa continued.

"im all better now" Summer said then turned to Holly who was holding a thousand wet tissues.

"what now" she mouthed.

Summer winded down the window and threw all the soggy tissues out. They flew forward and wiped against Marissa's window and smudged over the windscreen.

Holly and Summer started laughing.

"What the hell, why are there hundreds of wet, brown tissues stuck in my windscreen wipers? Marissa said. "Where did they even come from?" Marissa continued.

"Good one" Holly said to Summer.

"That's so weird, we are like the only ones on this open road" Marissa said stopping the car.

Marissa got out and looked at her new car that was smothered with brown soggy tissues.

"God only knows whats on them" Marissa said. "How do heaps of wet tissues just fly out of nowhere and land on my new car" She asked no-one getting annoyed.

"ifshe thinks thats bad, hope she doesnt see the back seat" Holly said giggling with Summer.

"or us" Summer said looking at her and Holly's outfits that were covered in coffee.

"We are so not telling her" Holly said. "have you got perfume" Summer asked.

Holly looked through her bag and pulled out her perfume. Summer took it and started sparying it everywhere.

"we need to change out of these clothes" Holly said.

"theres a public toilet over there" Summer offered.

"ew" they both said as they looked at each other.

"I guess its the bst option we have got" Holly said after looking around a little more.

"how are we going to get passed her" summer asked.

"Follow me" Holly said. They climbed out of the car and ran across the road. They continued through the dry tall grass and came to the toilet. They went inside with their bags and got changed.

Meanwhile...

Marissa got back in the car. "alright lets go" Marissa said not realising they were not there.

"I wiped as much off as I can" Marissa continued.

Marissa continued driving further and further away. Not realising Summer and Holly werent in the car with her.

Back at the toilets...

"Ok, what do we say when Marissa asks us why we changed?" Summer said applying lipgloss.

"um say we got hot" Holly said checking her cellphone. "no cell service!" Holly whined.

**TBC**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Were On Our Way To Vegas

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One :P**

**I changed where the girls live from Newport to Beverly Hills.**

Marissa was singing along to the CD Holly made for their road trip, she assumed Holly and Summer were asleep or something so didn't bother to make conversation.

Meanwhile..

Holly and Summer walked out of the public toilet they were changing in and made their way through the tall, dry grass that was in the way of them and Marissa's car.

"Ew, nature is so...ew" Summer said screwing her face up. "Hard out" Holly said flipping open her cell phone. "Still no cell service" Holly complained.

"Hol..." Summer started in a wary voice. "Yeah" Holly asked still playing around with her phone.

"Where is Coop's car?" Summer asked Holly worried.

"We probably went the wrong way" Holly said holding her phone up trying to find reception.

"No, no we came the right way, we went out the bathroom the same way we came in" Summer said looking back to the toilets which now were out of sight.

Holly finally looked up and assesed to situation. "Crap" she said after a little while.

"No Hol, crap doesnt cut it, this is..." Summer racked her brain for something more intellegent than 'crap'.

"Whatever" Summer said. "We never told Coop we were going did we?" Summer asked knowing the answer.

"No" Holly said finally. "Look on the bright side, we can tan" Holly said perking up.

Summer laughed "Totally, never thought of that" Summer said taking off her Juicy Couture Jacket.

"Why hasn't coop realised we aren't in the car?" Holly asked.

"Dunno" Summer said relaxing back on a rock.

"Sum, look" Holly said to Summer.

A car was nearing them. Summer got up and waved out.

"Sum are you crazy?" Holly asked worried.

"No" Holly gave Summer a look. "Come on, what's a good road trip without hitch hiking?" Summer said.

"Fine but if we die, it is on you" Holly said getting up and brushing dirt off her back.

The car pulled up. A lanky brown curlyish haired boy got out that looked about 17.

Holly looked at Summer calming down a bit at the boy's harmless looking nature.

"Hey Im Seth Cohen" the guy said holding out his hand for a shake. "Summer Roberts and this is my friend Holly Fischer" Summer said smiling.

"What are you guys doing out here all alone?" Seth asked smiling at Summer.

She returned the smile and said, "We were on a road trip to New York with another one of our friends Marissa, but we spilled coffee all over ourselves and went to change, she didnt realise we had gone and obviously drove off" Summer said looking around.

"Where are you headed" Holly asked looking back to Seth's car.

"Vegas" Seth said smirking. "My friends and I.." he pointed to his car then continued "are going there for an end of summer trip."

"Your parents actually let you and your friends go?" Holly said surprised.

"Nah, never. I said I was going to Comicon" Seth explained.

"Comi-what?" Summer asked.

"Never mind" Seth said laughing softly.

"Are you by any chance able to drop us off at the next bus stop or something?" Summer asked looking at him hopeful.

"Yeah sure, I don't know where that is...but we can give you a ride" Seth said looking at his car...again.

Summer picked up her bags and walked to the car.

Summer opened the front door and saw a boy around the same age as Seth.

"Uh hi" the guy said confused.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit in the front" She said sweetly.

The guy looked around the front of the car and said, "uh you can try, but there's not much room" he said.

"Jeez Oliver, it's not rocket science, she wants to sit in the front instead of you" a guy in the back said. "Did you get all that, or do you need me to write it down for you?" The boy in the back said mockingly. It was clear they had some issues with each other.

They guy in the back looked at Summer. "Hey, im Ryan" he said checking her out.

"Nice to meet you" Summer said politely. 'perve' She thought.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Im Oliver" he said getting out of the car and into the back with Ryan.

"Thanks" Summer said sitting in the front.

Seth had been helping out Holly with her bags for the entire time. They finally appeared and Holly was carrying most of the bags and Seth was struggling with a little bag.

"About time" Oliver said. "Hey Summer tell your friend not to pack elephants when she travels" Seth said puffing.

Holly got in the back between Ryan and Oliver. "Excuse me? Don't blame me for your lack of strength ,you woman." Holly said to Seth.

Seth didn't reply back so she studied the boys she was stuck between.

'Boy on the left, Blonde hair, blue eyes, Ralph Lauren polo, jeans Hot.'

'Boy on the right, Brown hair, brown eyes, dress shirt, dress jacket, jeans Hot.' Holly thought.

"Im Holly" she said to the boys.

"Hey" the boy on the left said checking her out. "Im Ryan" He said.

"Oliver" the boy on the right said motioning towards himself.

"Nice to meet you" Oliver continued.

Seth and Summer were talking in the front oblivious to them in the back.

"Where are you guys from?" Holly asked continuing the conversation.

"Newport, for my whole life" Ryan said. "I lived in Chicago until I was 15 then I moved to Newport" Oliver explained.

"Me and my friend Summer, live in Beverly Hills" Holly said.

The conversations continued...

Meanwhile...

"Oh gosh, what's that smell?" Marissa asked. "One of you better not be spilling any coffee in my new car." "You's have been asleep for ages, wake up!" Marissa said turning around.

"You have got to be kidding me" Coffee, everywhere and no Summer or Holly in sight.

"What the hell?" Marissa asked no one.

She got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Holly while turning the car around.

Holly phone started ringing. "Cell service!" she said happily before answering it.

"Holly? Oh thank god! Are you and Summer ok?" Marissa said in a rush.

"Yeah were fine" Holly took the phone away from her ear and said, "sum, its coop"

"Holly are you there?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, we got a ride with these guys" Holly said. "were fine" she added.

"Im driving back now, where are you two?" she asked.

"um...hold on a moment" Holly said.

"where are we?" Holly asked no one inparticular.

"No idea" Ryan said. "Some road in the middle of no where" Seth said from the front.

"if it helps, we will be in Vegas in like an hour" Oliver said looking out the window.

"Hol, tell her we will meet her in Nevada" Summer said turning around.

"Meet us in Nevada" Holly said into her phone.

"What? Why? I am no where near Las Vegas" Marissa said confused.

"Fine, get a motel for a night, then we will fly out to meet you" Holly said.

"Ok, I will call you when I get a room" Marissa said a little pissed off.

"Bye" Holly said

Marissa just hung up.

"Bitch" Holly said.

"What's the plan" Summer asked.

"She's getting a room at a motel for the night, we are coming to Vegas with these strangers, and we are flying out to meet her tomorrow or sometime in the near future..i dont know" Holly said flustered.

"Why not tonight?" Summer asked.

"I am not leaving early just so she can wont be alone. Think about it this way, we are going to _Las Vegas_" Holly said pronouncing the words 'las vegas' extra carefully.

"True" Summer said convinced.

Summer smiled at Seth and he smiled back.

Holly took a pen out of her bag and wrote her number on Ryan's hand and then Olivers.

She was gonna have some fun with these two...

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasnt the best chapter but PLEASE REVIEW! This story will get better...I think haha:) **


	4. Coop's In Vegas

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter :)**

The 5 teens arrived in Las Vegas a little while later. They checked themselves into a hotel and went out for the night.

"I wonder what coop is doing right now" Summer said to Holly.

"Who cares, she's being a total bitch" Holly said back.

"Have you seen Seth at all?" Summer asked looking around the club frantically.

"Sorry girl" Holly said smiling at her friend.

"Do you know where he could be?" Summer asked.

Holly started laughing. "What?" Summer said.

"Sum, you totally like him" Holly stated.

"Do not" Summer said a little to fast.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's cute" Holly said pulling Summer into a friendly side on embrace.

"Whatevs, Who do you think is hotter, Ryan? Or Oliver?" Summer challenged Holly.

"That is unfair" Holly said.

"How is that unfair?" Summer said smiling.

"I think they're both cute" Holly said finally.

"Please, i'd pick Ryan any day, Oliver is sort of creepy looking" Summer said.

"Ooooh, don't look now, lover boy is headed this way" Holly remarked as Seth approached.

"Hey Summer" Seth said happily. "...and Holly" Seth said after a little while.

"I need another drink...so yeah...have fun" Holly said winking at Summer.

Seth sat down next to Summer. "So how's your night going?" Seth asked.

"Great, thanks and you?" Summer asked.

"Pretty good" Seth answered.

"Cool" Summer said.

"Do you wanna get out of here and maybe get something to eat?" Seth asked.

"Sold" Summer said following Seth towards the exit.

"I need to tell Ryan or Oliver were leaving" Seth said scanning the room.

"Ryan has his tongue down a random's throat so..." Seth scanned the room again. "Oliver and Holly are doing the same...right, ok lets go" Seth said looking at Summer.

Seth and Summer came across a fifties diner and sat down in a booth and waited for their meals.

"So how long have you been friends with those guys?" Summer asked Seth.

"Um...I meet Ryan when I was 12, because our moms are friends, but as we grew up he became more and more popular so I decided to go and make some friends of my own and that is when I met Oliver" Seth answered.

"So when did you meet Oliver?" Summer asked.

"2 years ago" Seth said after swallowing a gulp of his coke.

"Holly and I have been friends since kindergarten, same as our other friend Marissa Cooper" Summer said.

"Ahhh, is Marissa, 'Coop'" Seth asked.

"Yeah" Summer said smiling.

"So back to your life...how did Ryan feel when you made friends with Oliver?" Summer asked genuinly interested.

"He hates Oliver, and vice versa but that's there problem" Seth said.

"Why do they hate each other?" Summer asked.

"Ryan hooked up with Oliver's sister" Seth said.

"Did she get pregnant or something" Summer asked.

"No, no nothing like that, but she was a virgin..and of course Ryan didn't know at the time, so that is why Oliver is pissed at Ryan and also because Ryan has punched him a few...dozen times." Seth said.

"Great group of friends you have got there" Summer said sarcastically.

"It's either them or the chess team so...they aren't too bad once you get to know them" Seth said smiling at Summer.

Summer laughed. "Do you have a gilfriend?" Summer asked nervously.

"Nope, you?" Seth asked

"NO" Summer said quickly. "Why the hell would I have a girlfriend you perve" Summer said fustrated.

Seth started cracking up. "No I mean do you have a _boyfriend_" Seth said.

"Oh, in that case, no" Summer said blushing.

Seth started to say something but was cut off by the waiter.

Back at the club Holly and Oliver decided to go home, without Seth, Summer or Ryan in sight they left.

Holly checked her cell phone for messages, '_Hey hol, im in vegas!!! I caught a flight and i'm at the hard rock hotel, room 204...so txt me or call me to let me know where you guys are'_

"Oh my god" Holly said before calling Summer.

"Hey Holly what's up?" Summer answered.

"Coop's in Vegas" Holly said.

"Wow, ok call her and tell her to meet us tomorrow, where is she staying?" Summer said.

"In the room next to us" Holly said.

"What, how?" Summer asked confused.

"Exactly, Where are you now?" Holly asked.

"In a old school diner with Seth" Seth smiled at her as she said it.

"Ohhhhhhh that is sooo sweet, where is he taking you next? A secluded parking lot? So you can make out in the back seat of his car" Holly mocked.

"Shut up Hol, i'll see you later" Summer said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked Holly.

"Seth and Summer are on a date" Holly replied laughing.

"That is...nice" Oliver replied.

"It's cute" Holly said putting on a jacket.

"Where is Ryan?" Holly asked Oliver.

"Knowing Ryan he is probably at some girl's place or at another party" Oliver said looking through the mini fridge.

Holly nodded awkwardly.

"Here" Oliver said passing her a tiny bottle of wine.

"It's like a little baby wine" Holly said laughing.

Oliver smirked and took a sip of his 'baby wine'.

Ryan stumbled into the hotel a little after 2am. He opened his suite with his swipe card and walked inside.

It looked different to him maybe it was just because he was drunk.

He went inside the bedroom and was startled by a scream. A teenage girl in her bra and underwear was getting dressed.

"Um..hi..do you need something" the girl said grabbing the sheet off the bed and covering herself.

"Sorry, wrong room" Ryan said smirking before turning to leave.

"Ok..like get out...now!" The girl said embarrassed.

Once he was gone she took a deep breath and double locked the room.

**TBC **

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Ryan Gets Marissa Drunk

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter:)**

**Thanks sooo much to everyone that is reviewing, it keeps me motivated!**

It was the next day and Holly, Marissa and Summer were in the hotel cafe.

"Oh my goodness you guys you would never believe what happened last night" Marissa said.

"What?" Summer said yawning. Holly just stared expectantly.

"I was getting changed right, and next thing I know there is this drunk teenage boy in my room" Marissa ranted.

Holly perked up a bit, and so did Summer. "Was he hot?" Holly asked. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Come on Coop, spill! Give us all the deets" Summer said.

They were interupted by Seth, Oliver and Ryan walking by. Seth noticed Summer and sat down. "Hey Summer" Seth said happily. "Hey oh this is Marissa, Marissa Seth, Seth, Marissa" Summer said introducing everyone.

Marissa looked at Seth then over his shoulder to a blonde haired, blue eyed smirking teenage boy.

"Do you know eachother?" Seth asked.

"That's the girl I walked in on last night" Ryan told Seth.

"That's me" Marissa said vaguely before getting up. "I'm gonna go take a walk" Marissa said leaving.

"Oliver, come here" Holly said pulling out an empty chair. Ryan walked out trying to find Marissa.

Marissa walked down the strip with her coffee in her hand. She came across a little bench and sat down. Someone sat down next to her. "Hey" Ryan said.

"Hi" Marissa said bored.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, whatever" Marissa said following Ryan as he got up.

Ryan and Marissa arrived at a bar/cafe. Ryan sat down in a booth across from Marissa.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink alcohol" Marissa said with a lazy smile.

"Suit yourself" Ryan said ordering a beer.

They sat in silence just looking at eachother, not knowing what to do next.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Marissa asked.

"A few more days, just until the end of break" Ryan said taking a sip of his beer.

Marissa nodded. "Well I just want to get the hell out of here" Marissa said.

"Jee, thanks" Ryan said sarcastically.

"No not you , I mean Las Vegas, I want to get to NYC but I guess my friends have other plans" Marissa said.

Ryan laughed. Marissa looked at him quizically. "Your so uptight" Ryan said taking another sip.

"Am not" Marissa debated.

"Are too, your bitching because you want to go to New York, when your friends are having fun here, so what if your perfect plan didnt go the way you wanted it to but that is part of the fun, loosen up and live a little" Ryan said.

Marissa looked shocked. Ryan laughed at her. "Bartender, can she please get a vodka and cranberry" Ryan asked.

"Got ID?" The guy asked.

"My dad owns a share in the company" Ryan lied confidantly.

The guy made the drink and bought it over to them. "Thanks" Ryan said passing him a 50 dollar note. "Keep the change" Ryan added. The guy stared at the money then at Ryan gratefully.

Once he was out of ear shot Marissa cracked up laughing. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Ryan asked.

"Lie like that" Marissa said still giggling.

Ryan shrugged then passed her the drink. She took it and looked at him worried. "Live a little" Ryan said. She took a huge sip then started coughing and screwing her face up in disgust.

Ryan laughed then signalled the bartender for a round of shots for them both.

"Your kidding right" Marissa said. "Live a little" Ryan mouthed to her. They both chugged back their shots one after the other.

A while later they were both wasted. Marissa got out a notebook from her bag and started writing in it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryan asked laughing at her.

"Language, boy" Marissa slurred.

Ryan gave her a look.

"I'm writing a detailed account in my diary about my first time being drunk" Marissa said satisfied.

Ryan snatched the notebook out of her hands and threw it out the window next to them.

"Hey" Marissa exclaimed.

"Shut up and follow me" Ryan said.

Marissa did what she was told and followed Ryan outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Marissa asked.

They arrived at a club. Marissa looked at her watch and was surprised. "We were in that bar for ages it's nearly 9pm, I think we should go home. It's getting really late" Marissa said.

Ryan chuckled."Worried your gonna miss curfew and your daddy's going to shut off your credit card?" Ryan said showing a fake ID to the bouncer.

"No" Marissa said quietly.

"Live a little" Ryan said again.

They made ther way to the bar and Ryan ordered Marissa a cocktail.

"Nah i'm fine" Marissa said.

"Come on you said it yourself it's your first time getting drunk so why not do it right?" Ryan said smirking as she drunk the drink a little to fast.

"I know your plan, your waiting for me to get so drunk I decide to give up my virginity as well as my drinkinity if that is even a word" Marissa rambled.

She was stopped by Ryan's lips against hers. "That I wouldnt have predicted" Marissa said when they finally parted.

Ryan laughed at her. "Your a dweeb" Marissa said. "How else was I gonna get you to shut the fuck up" Ryan said.

"Watch your language" Marissa said. "Why?" Ryan asked blankly. Marissa shrugged.

"Your cute when your drunk" Ryan said putting his hand on her thigh. Marissa pushed it away.

"Your a bad, bad boy" Marissa said.

"Lets get you another drink" Ryan said leaving her alone while he got them another round of shots.

He arrived back and saw she was asleep. He sat down next to her and whispered her name in her ear . She didnt budge so Ryan tickled her, she shot up and pushed him playfully.

"Sleepyhead" Ryan remarked.

"Hormones" Marissa shot back.

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed. I havent updated in quite a few days so here is a random chapter developing RM's relationship. REVIEW, I BEG, I PLEAD LOL :)**


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: The O.C. and its characters are all property of Josh Schwartz and FOX.**

**OMG! I have updated haha, can you believe it? Thanks to all your reviews...on another subject it is like 6 days until the beginning of Christmukkah!!!! I'm sooooooo excited! Short Chapter but a good one for RM and SS fans!**

They had been in Las Vegas for a few days now and their break was rapidly disapearing.

"So much for New York" Holly said as she made herself comfortable in Olivers arms. Over the last couple of days they had become quite close, same deal for Seth and Summer who were spooning on the other side of the room, and as for Ryan and Marissa, they were in Marissa's hotel room doing something that Holly did not want to think about.

"Seth?" Summer asked her sometimes, maybe, sort of boyfriend.

"Yeah" Seth answered pulling her into a embrace.

"Holly, Marissa and I have to go back to Beverly Hills tomorrow" Summer said sadly finding comfort in his warmth.

"Right...we should be heading back to Newport too" Seth said with reality finally setting in.

Neither spoke, they just lay together thinking about the future.

On the other side of the wall Ryan lay on top of a breathless Marissa.

"Ohhhh...Ryaaaannnnn" Marissa screamed.

"You ok?" Ryan asked facing her.

"Don't stop..." Marissa said smirking mischieviously at Ryan.

"...Ohhh Fuuuuckkkk, Uhhhhhh, ohhhh" Marissa continued. Ryan had accomplished a lot of things with Marissa, he got her drunk, he got her to finally say fuck (he thought that was important), he got her to try a cigarette but the thing he was most proud of was the fact he got her to lose her virginity. So to an outsider he would probably get the award for the best peer pressurer like ever but she didnt mind.

Marissa rolled on top of Ryan and looked at him in the eyes. "I think i'm falling in love with you" Marissa whispered in his ear.

Ryan stared at her in shock. "How could you not" Ryan replied cockily.

"Shut up, I am trying to talk to you" Marissa shot back smiling.

"That's nice and everything, but now, when were doing _this_" Ryan pointed out.

Marissa sat on his chest holding him down. "We aren't anymore" Marissa said still looking at him.

"Then can you at least get dressed so the temptation isnt there, because having you sit on me naked, it's kind of hard to concentrate" Ryan replied smiling at her.

"Your useless" Marissa exclaimed then she kissed him passionately. Ryan's hands roamed down her back to her thighs. Marissa adjusted her position and they continued what they started but Marissa still wanted to hear him say it.

Back to the next room Seth and Summer still layed on her bed cuddling. Seth kissed her cheek and turned her around so they were face to face.

"I'm gonna miss you Cohen" Summer said quietly.

"Same here" Seth said then he thought for a little while. "I love you Summer" He said in the same voice she used earlier.

Summer started to cry. "I love you too" Summer said.

"I didnt think it was possible to fall in love in just under a week, " Seth said smiling at Summer.

"Tell me about it" Summer said laughing and wiping her tearful eyes. "Crap my makeup, I bet I look like a homeless, alcoholic hooker" Summer said fixing her running mascara with a tissue.

Seth took the tissue off her and kissed the freckles on her nose. "You look beautiful" Seth whispered. They shared a soft, tender kiss on the lips and fell asleep in each others arms.

**TBC**

**So I have decided to have another 1 or 2 chapters then finish this. I may do a sequel, up to you. I am soooooooo sorry that I have taken ages to update but I have been busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoyed and ALWAYS REVIEW unless you want to see what 10 years of cardio barre can do to your face. A nice little quote from Julie Cooper Nichol (and if all the others worked out - Cooper, Roberts, Bullit and maybe an Atwood could be throwen in there)**


	7. Beginning Of The Farewell Tour

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, FOX and WB. Which, correct me if i'm wrong, is not me :(**

**Aaaaaand hello there...last chaps A/N I said that there is 6 days till Christmukkah, I meant to say 16...well I guess now it is 13 days (yaya) Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW like your life depends on it (lol) flash backs in italics.**

The next morning Summer awoke in Seth's arms. It was there last day together and she was going the make the most of it.

She looked at his peaceful face and let out a quiet laugh at the expense of his feminine snore.

"_Hey Cohen" Summer said sitting down in her and Seth's new favourite diner._

"_Oh hi" Seth said back nervously._

"_What's wrong?" Summer asked confused._

"_D...d..do..oo..yy...oo..uu..you...wa..wanna...mayb..ee...sometime...go on a...d..aaa..date?" Seth asked blushing._

"_With you?" Summer asked smiling._

"_Uhh yeah, only if you want, feel free to say no" Seth continued._

"_Of course, that's so cute of you to ask" Summer said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek._

"Summer? Sum, are you alive?" Seth asked a blank Summer.

"Yeah" Summer said shaking out of her flash back.

"What world were you in?" Seth asked laughing.

"Your's" Summer said kissing Seth before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Packing" Summer sighed.

Seth nodded then got out of bed too.

"Where are you going?" Summer asked repeating Seth's question.

"To see if Ryan and Marissa want to get breakfast" Seth said putting on his slippers.

"Ok" Summer said.

On the other side of the wall...

"Get up" Marissa ordered Ryan.

"Go away...let me sleep" A angy Ryan complained.

"No can do..." Marissa replied. She climbed on top of him and started love biting his ear.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ryan said opening his eyes.

"Deadly" Marissa whispered in his ear.

"Someone is knocking on the door" Ryan said.

"Uggghhh" Marissa said getting off him and putting on a robe.

"Hello Seth" Marissa said angrily answering the door.

"Nice to see you to Marissa" Seth said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked as Seth as he came inside.

"Well hello there Ryan" Seth said eventually finding Ryan in Marissa's bed.

"Hey" Ryan said getting out of bed and putting on a wifebeater.

"I'm gonna go see Summer and Holly" Marissa said frustrated.

"What is up with her?" Seth asked.

"Ohhh ever since she lost 'it' she's horny all the time" Ryan vaguely stated.

"Right..." Seth said screwing his face up.

"So what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Breakfast, Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Seth asked.

"Sure, just give me a couple of minutes and i'll be there soon" Ryan said.

"Alright man" Seth said leaving.

Moments later Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Holly and Oliver sat in a booth at a diner on the strip.

"This is so the beginning of one of those farewell tours they talk about on The Valley" Summer said breaking the silence.

"Totally" Holly said smiling at Oliver.

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke" Ryan said going outside.

"I'm going to" Seth said.

"Cohen, you don't even smoke" Summer said.

"He probably wants company" Seth said going outside.

Oliver sat awkwardly in silence as the girls looked at him.

"...Uh..me too" Oliver said finally getting up to be with the guys.

"Sooo, when do you want to get going?" Holly asked Marissa and Summer.

"Oh gosh, I don't know" Marissa said smiling sadly at Holly.

"Well school starts the day after tomorrow so maybe we could leave before dinner or something" Summer added.

"Yeah.." Holly said quietly sighing.

The boys came back inside. "What were you girls talking about?" Seth asked.

"What time to leave" Holly said.

"Ahhh" Oliver said.

"Drinks?" Ryan asked trying to lighten the mood.

After, "Sure" "Yep" "Ok" "Yeah" and "Totally" the waiter came over to get their orders.

"Beer" Ryan said. "Same thanks" Oliver said. "White wine spritzer" Seth said.

Everyone stared at him weirdly, as did the waiter. "I guess i'll have a beer too then" Seth said finally.

"Dude, why would you even order that, it's such a feminine drink" Oliver said to Seth.

"It is eleven in the morning, so I am sorry if I think it's too early for a beer" Seth said.

**TBC**

**Another short chapter. But I am being mean and stretching out the end. Mainly because I don't know what to do yet, but oh well...REVIEW, NOW, WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME AND READING THIS...GO! REVIEW! Hehehe...I'll be back:)**


	8. Crazy 1st Date

**Disclaimer: This is totally the saddest part about writing a fic, because it reminds me that I don't own The O.C. or Adam Brody :-(**

**I am updating most of my fics today so here is the next chapter! Flash backs in italics.**

"_Say it" Ryan said to Marissa._

"_No Ryan" Marissa said._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Ryan teased._

"_Shut up before I strangle you" Marissa said._

"_Fuck, fuuuuuuuuuckkkk" Ryan said again._

"_Your so innapropriate, I think you should come with a rating of NC 17 because of the things you do and say" Marissa said to him._

"_Ohhh you wouldn't have me any other way" Ryan said._

"_If you say so" Marissa said._

"_For christ's sake, woman. It is only a word" Ryan moaned._

"_Yeah; it is just a word! What does it matter whether I say it or not" Marissa complained._

"_Your so boring" Ryan said laying back down next to her._

"_Finally some peace" Marissa mumbled trying to get back to sleep._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ryan whispered annoyingly._

"_Fuck! There is said it, now shut up you freak" Marissa yelled._

_Ryan burst out into laughter. "Chill out man, it's just a word" Ryan said repeating what she said earlier._

"_Oh my gosh, I really am starting to hate you" Marissa said angrily. but she couldn't help but smile._

"I can't belive were leaving in a few hours" Summer said startling Marissa out of her flash back.

"Yeah, and going back to Beverly Hills while the boys go to Orange County" Marissa said.

"So many great memories on this trip, I still can't believe you didn't click on about the soggy tissues" Summer said laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so funny" Holly said coming out from the bathroom.

"Wait, that was you two?" Marissa asked not sure if she was angry or not.

"Yep, that's why we went to that public toilet, so we could change our outfits" Summer said.

"Coffee is so not a good look" Holly added.

"And I drove away and thought you guys were in the back sleeping or something" Marissa said.

"Us? Sleeping on a road trip? No way" Holly said.

"I am gonna miss Seth so much, our first date was so bad, how did you and Ryan pull it off?" Summer said to Holly.

"_Who is that?" Summer asked Seth as they walked down a street._

"_I swear that boy has been following us for about half an hour" Seth said turning and seeing a little boy about six years old._

"_Lets try and dodge him" Summer said._

"_That's mean, lets just talk to him and see what he wants" Seth said._

"_Excuse me, is everything ok" Seth asked the boy._

"_Go away" The boy said. Seth and Summer continued walking and he still followed._

"_What do you want?" Summer stopped and asked the boy._

"_THESE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME" The boy yelled out at the top of his lungs._

"_What a little bitch" Summer said as her and Seth ran for it._

_The boy continued to follow them and so did an old lady._

"_You youngins, please wait" The old lady yelled out to Seth and Summer._

"_Oh my goodness, call an ambulance" The old lady said all of a sudden._

"_What's wrong with her" Seth asked Summer as they came to a halt after they heard her._

"_She's having a heart attack, I think" Summer said running back._

"_Crap" Seth said laughing and following Summer back to the lady._

_The little boy ran after them. "He won't leave us alone" Summer whispered to Seth._

"_I'm dying, oh my, I am dying" The lady overreacted._

"_What is going on over here" A police officer said to Seth and Summer._

"_This boy has been following us for ages, we stopped to talk to him and he started yelling that we were trying to kill him. Then this lady chased us and now she's saying she is dying. Which she is so not" Seth explained._

"_That story does not check out, I am going to have to take you into custody sir" The officer said._

"_What?" Summer said._

_The officer started laughing._

"_Ryan?" Seth asked taking a closer look at the cop._

"_That was awesome" Ryan said high fiving the so called 'old lady' who turned out to be Holly._

"_Are you serious?" Summer asked._

"_Who is this then?" Seth asked looking at the boy._

"_We actually don't know, he over heard us and wanted to be a part of it" Holly said._

"That was so mean and stupid of you guys, I really thought Seth was getting arrested" Summer said.

"We should audition for Punk'd" Holly said laughing; Marissa also.

"So not funny" Summer said.

**TBC**

**OK, that was another chapter, a while back I said only a couple more chaps to go but that has sort of changed...and I know the flash backs were soooooooooo totally and completely gay, but, in a way they were sorta funny (hehe) no actually I hate the F.B. (flash back) oh I don't know anymore!!!! REVIEW!**


	9. That Stupid Last Digit

**Disclaimer: I am an obsessive freak, that is OVERLY IN LOVE with a TV show and would marry it if I could...Do ya think I created it? No, I'm just creepyily addicted to The O.C. and that's all.**

**I UPDATED FINALLY! I have put off the end for a total of eight or nine days, I can't be bothered checking, but this chapter is...The End...Oh crap the tears are falling, just kidding. Please don't ask me to "Update ASAP" because I am seriously considering a sequel, which after I have gained some inspiration and storylines it should be written up pretty soon. Seeing as how it's the holidays and I have nothing better to do with my time, haha. I'm ever so tragic. Enjoy!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Extremely loud shrieks exclaimed from room 204.

"What the fuck?" Ryan asked coming into the girls's room.

"Ry, look!" Marissa said scared.

A tiny bumble bee whizzed around in a corner. No where near Holly, Summer and Marissa.

"Are you guys serious? It's just a little bee" Ryan said raising his eye brows.

"Yeah, a bee that like stings" Summer pointed out dumbly.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked out laughing at how stupid they were.

"The help Ryan offered was just outstanding, I can barely process it" Holly sarcastically commented.

"Oh my god, it's coming this way" Sumer yelled as the miniature (like seriously miniature) bee buzzed along like a centimeter.

"Ahhhhhhh" Holly screamed as she jumped on one of the beds.

"Are you girls ok?" Seth asked coming in.

"Seth, kill it, before it kills us" Marissa said impatiently.

Seth looked around for whatever she was talking about. "Kill what? the air" Seth said grinning at his comment.

"No deep throat, the bee" Holly said, still standing on the bed.

"BEE? WHERE?????!!!?!?!" Seth yelled running out of the room, faster than a seven year old boy.

"Useless freak" Holly said.

"Say what now?!" Summer asked sizing up Holly.

"Forge- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Holly said.

The extremely small bee flew up a tad. Marissa ran at the bee with her Chanel perfume and sprayed, sprayed and sprayed once more. This was her attempt to kill the obviously harmful creature.

"Die Josephine" Marissa yelled while laughing.

"Did you just name the bee?" Holly asked laughing so hard that she was on her knees.

"Coop. That's a little bit minty" Summer said.

"Minty? What does that even mean?" Marissa asked.

"She probably got it from lover boy" Holly teased.

Summer sighed and threw a pillow at Holly. "Your going down" Holly said, throwing her pillow back playfully.

Marissa gave up on trying to kill 'Josephine' and wandered over to the guys room. "What's up" Marissa asked as she pounced onto Ryan's bed.

"I thought you were slaying bumble bees" Ryan said kissing her lips deeply.

"Oliver man...didn't we have the thing..." Seth said.

"Yeah...'the thing' we better go do it" Oliver said confused.

Ryan rolled his eyes after Seth winked at him as he went out the door. "So what to do in our last hour?" Marissa said mischieviously making a path for Ryan.

"I have a few ideas" Ryan said pulling her close.

"Oh really, and what would those ideas be, Mr Atwood" Marissa said sexily.

"Something like this" Ryan said kissing her hand.

"Mmmhh" Marissa said.

"And maybe this" Ryan said kissing her colar bone.

"Ooohh" Marissa said in an orgasmic sort of voice.

"And lastly..." Ryan said kissing her lips.

Marissa wailed and rolled on top of him.

"Do you have any ideas to pass the time?" Ryan asked.

"Oh I don't know, we could do something similar to this" Marissa said pushing up his shirt and kissing from his chest downwards.

Ryan smirked and let her touch him. "But I think I know something that could please us both" Marissa said mysteriously.

"What would that be Miss Cooper" Ryan asked.

Marissa reached over to Ryan's bed side cabinet. Ryan assumed she was looking for a condom. Nope she passed it.

What?

"Here we go" Marissa said picking up the remote and turning on the TV so they were watching CBS.

Ryan looked at her; his eye brows raised and mouth a bit open. "What?" Marissa asked innocently.

"You are so not funny" Ryan said switching the Television off and getting on top of her.

"I'm kinda funny" Marissa said smiling like a little girl, with a three scoop ice cream.

Ryan and Marissa stared at each other. "It is gonna make it harder for us to leave each other isn't it" Marissa said very seriously.

"Yeah" Ryan said quietly.

Marissa slowly started to remove Ryan's shirt. "Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked.

"Certain" Marissa said.

"OH MY GOD THERE IS ANOTHER BEE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Next door yelled.

Ryan laughed, as did Marissa. "They were always one to ruin a moment" Marissa said.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - --

Seth and Oliver sat in the girls's room laughing their ass's off.

"This is sooo not funny, this or _these_ bees have been here for almost an hour!" Holly complained to Oliver who could not stop chuckling.

"You are only making the situation worse by yelling and jumping around" Seth said.

"They just won't die! What is up with that?" Summer asked, as her and Holly sat on Holly's bed anxiously.

"Why don't you just go down to the lobby shops and buy some fly spray" Oliver said.

"Doesn't fly spray, do exactly that. Like kill flies" Holly asked.

"Yeah and other bugs and stuff" Seth responded.

"Then why is it called 'Fly spray' instead of 'Bug spray' it would be so much easier" Summer added in.

"Why don't you call up the institution of the ahh... the fly place or whatever and ask them?" Seth said.

"I'm hungry" Holly said.

"Ya know, I am really in the mood for honey. As random as it is, seeing as how we are being held captive by two bees that couldn't be much bigger than my toe nail..." Seth babbled.

"I'll call room service" Oliver said looking around for the phone.

"What are you waiting for?" Summer asked.

"The phone is...over there" Oliver said pointing to the phone that was accompanied by a bee.

Summer sighed angrily rested her head on Holly's shoulder. Seth and Oliver smirked at each other.

"I wonder what Coop and Ryan are doing right now?" Holly said.

"Dude, don't ask" Seth said.

"Ew" Summer said; speaking for Holly and herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -

Later on that night Marissa and Ryan came into the room to join everyone else.

"Your seriously still sitting here" Ryan said.

"We have no choice man, Josephine, just won't die" Seth said dramatically.

Ryan got up. "What are you doing? Little Josephine and her friend Harold are really angry, they will sting if necessary, believe me, I should know" Seth said rubbing the small red mark on his arm. "Ohhh Cohen" Summer said kissing it.

Ryan closed the window and Josephine and Harold whizzed out.

Ryan turned back around and saw a jaw dropped Seth, Oliver, Summer and Holly. "Why didn't you think of that?" Summer asked slapping Seth.

"Ouch" Seth said gently brushing his hand over his cheek, where Summer hit him.

"Well of course I didn't mean to hit you" Summer said.

"Yeah right" Seth said throwing a pillow at her.

"Here we go again" Marissa said putting her arms around Ryan's neck and leaning in for a kiss.

"Summer, Summer, my gosh, chill out" Seth wimpered as she continuously wacked him with the pillow. The contents began to spill out. "Psycho" Seth said when the feathers went everywhere.

Holly and Oliver cracked up laughing when the hotel security came knocking.

"What happened in here? We have received complaints about screaming and thumping through out the day" The bulky man said. His eyes placed firmly on Ryan.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked. The man shook his head and walked inside the room.

"What has been going on?" He asked.

"Well the main key points are two bees and a pillow fight" Seth said unhelpfully. Summer looked at him strangely.

"Thanks Cohen, I'm sure he feels really informed" Summer said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - -

After security left, Marissa called the girls a cab, seeing as how the back seat of her car was unfit to carry two mischievious teenage girls that go by the name of Holly and Summer.

"I'm sure my Mom is going to be thrilled that my brand new car smells like a coffee shop and is stranded in Nevada" Marissa said smiling at Summer.

"Yeah, Julie will be estatic" Holly said folding her clothes.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello Ma'am, your taxi is here and waiting down in the lot" A person from the hotels staff informed Marissa.

"Thank you" Marissa said.

Once he left Summer started crying. "I can't believe that this is it, we will probably never see Cohen, Ryan or Oliver ever again" Summer said.

Holly and Marissa walked over to Summer and embraced her sadly.

"Ugh, look at me!" Summer said wiping her tears away.

**Flashback**

_Back to the next room Seth and Summer still layed on her bed cuddling. Seth kissed her cheek and turned her around so they were face to face._

"_I'm gonna miss you Cohen" Summer said quietly._

"_Same here" Seth said then he thought for a little while. "I love you Summer" He said in the same voice she used earlier._

_Summer started to cry. "I love you too" Summer said._

"_I didnt think it was possible to fall in love in just under a week, " Seth said smiling at Summer._

"_Tell me about it" Summer said laughing and wiping her tearful eyes. "Crap my makeup, I bet I look like a homeless, alcoholic hooker" Summer said fixing her running mascara with a tissue._

_Seth took the tissue off her and kissed the freckles on her nose. "You look beautiful" Seth whispered. They shared a soft, tender kiss on the lips and fell asleep in each others arms._

**End Of Flashback**

Holly sighed and linked arms with Summer and Marissa. "You always have to be the center of attention don't you?" Marissa said laughing.

"Always" Holly replied.

Room service collected their bags and carried them out for the girls.

Summer, Holly and Marissa walked out of the hotel room, leaving behind the many memories that room 204 held.

**Flashback**

_Ryan stumbled into the hotel a little after 2am. He opened his suite with his swipe card and walked inside._

_It looked different to him maybe it was just because he was drunk._

_He went inside the bedroom and was startled by a scream. A teenage girl in her bra and underwear was getting dressed._

"_Um..hi..do you need something" the girl said grabbing the sheet off the bed and covering herself._

"_Sorry, wrong room" Ryan said smirking before turning to leave._

"_Ok..like get out...now!" The girl said embarrassed._

_Once he was gone she took a deep breath and double locked the room._

**End of Flashback**

They made it down to the lobby to say there last goodbyes to the boys. Seth walked over to Summer and gave her a long, loving hug. Seth and Summer finally pulled away and Seth kissed her tears. Summer half smiled and put her fingers in his dimples.

"Er, what are you doing?" Seth asked confused and quite franky a little weirded out.

"I have just always wanted to do that, and so, since I probably won't get another chance...you know" Summer said.

Seth hugged her again and didn't want to let go. Ever.

Meanwhile...

"Thank you Ryan, for the...fun, you and I have had. It has been memorable" Marissa said, brushing off her feelings so that she wouldn't cry.

Ryan nodded. And leaned in for a kiss. "Um don't you think it's a little public" Marissa said milimeters from his mouth.

"Live a little" Ryan whispered. Ah, that line had certainly got her into some interesting situations.

Marissa sprung onto him and kissed Ryan with all she could. This was waaaaayy to hard.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day ladies" The taxi driver yelled.

Holly released herself from Oliver, Summer from Seth and Marissa from Ryan.

Once in the cab, Summer mouthed 'I Love you' to Seth, of course he mouthed it back, but he held something up to the window. His phone number. She quickly started to store the number into her cell phone but suddenly the cab began to move.

"Wait, stop! Just stop the cab!" Summer yelled angrily.

"Sorry lady, but I have waited long enough" he replied.

Summer looked out the back of the taxi and saw Seth holding his thumb and pinky immitating a phone. But little to Seth's knowledge. She had missed the last number...

**THE END.**

**I will probably do a sequel, coz how can I leave you hanging like that aye? Haha! Thank you to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED; _SketchyCord, ocsethummer, Dogsbody, tines5, ocgirl.fr, princessoftheoc _and_ DamNDomsMommy_. Also the peeps who have read and NOT reviewed. I love you all! And please since it's the last chapter, give me an inspirational review – can't get enough of them lol! MY FIRST COMPLETE (un – one shot) FIC! W00t w00t .**


End file.
